Cable a tierra
by SweetMadness01
Summary: "...Sin tener nada que te conecte con el mundo, no hay razón por la cual sonreír, sentir y mucho menos ser feliz, no existe cable a tierra alguno..."


**Disclaimer**: La serie no me pertenece, si no que es del gran Hidekaz Himaruya.

**Pareja**: Franada (FranciaxCanadá)

**Advertencia**: Ninguna, tal vez un poco de drama.

** Agradecimientos especiales: **A Genesys por ayudarme, muchas gracias.

**Notas de la autora**: Espero que este fic sea de su agrado, no eh actualizado últimamente y quería escribir algo nuevo así que aquí les traigo un one-shot.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mantenía sujeto un frasco de antidepresivos en su mano derecha y un vaso de agua en la otra, se sentó en una esquina de su cama rápidamente después de sacar una pastilla de dicho frasco y tomársela, él no hacía nada más, que mirar la luz que se filtraba por debajo de la puerta, sus ojos estaban hinchados y adoloridos los podía sentir.

Se paro para dirigirse al baño a paso lento y desganado, llegando al lugar encendió la luz y cerró la puerta parándose frente al espejo, observo su rostro ojeroso y pálido, su cabello desordenado caía al costado de su cabeza, suspiro cansinamente, su vida se estancaba cada vez más, la rutina le dejaba un amargo sabor en la boca. Siempre lo mismo, pensó, estar encerrado y tomar sus drogas eran lo único que podía y hacia, de a poco iba sintiéndose más invisible para el mundo, no había motivo o razón que lo mantuviera a flote, solo quería morir y acabar con su sufrimiento, y es que siempre se cuestionaba el seguimiento de su vida, sin tener nada que te conecte con el mundo no hay razón por la que sonreír, sentir y mucho menos ser feliz, no hay cable a tierra alguno, siempre fue una persona débil y sensible que pasa desapercibida para los demás y lamentablemente lo seguiría siendo.

Estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos que se olvido la verdadera razón por la cual se había despertado, tenía que ir al psiquiatra, de nuevo, el cual por cierto había conocido y concurrido por su "querido" hermano que se acordaba de su existencia como el de sonreír, que por cierto es casi nunca.

Se lavo la cara y los dientes, cambio su piyama y se dirigió a la cocina, no tenia excesivo hambre pero decidió comer unos panqueques con miel de maple y tomar un vaso de jugo de naranja, tardo aproximadamente unos veinte minutos en comer, reviso su reloj y pudo notar que faltaba poco para su cita médica con Francis Bonnefoy , el psiquiatra, busco a su oso polar y lo vio durmiendo en la sala de estar, lleno su plato de comida y acaricio su suave pelaje blanco como la nieve, tomo su abrigo y salió de su casa, saliendo vio a su hermano Alfred en su auto esperándolo para partir.

-Hello, Alfred.- Salude dirigiéndome a él.

-Hi Matthew, how are you? - Contesto.

-Me encuentro bien.- respondí

-¿Realmente?- Me inspecciono con la Mirada como hacía casi todo los días, desde hace tres meses que empecé a tener consultas con Francis el me lleva y me trae.

-Si.- decidí cortar con la charla con esa afirmación.

Como siempre nos manteníamos en silencio, miraba la ventana de su auto y veía la gente que parecían felices con sus vidas, chicos y chicas besándose, niños corriendo, ancianos caminando a paso lento de la mano, lo normal se podía decir, suspire y cerré los ojos por un tiempo, estaba cansado.

Al cabo de unos minutos el auto se detuvo, y baje salude a Alfred levantando la mano y observe la hora en mi celular, las 9:08 hs, genial estaba llegando tarde de nuevo, cruce la puerta y salude a la secretaria que estaba detrás de su escritorio.

-Hola Matt ¿cómo te encuentras el día de hoy?- Dijo la secretaria de lentes y cabello rubio, que masticaba chicle y tecleaba algo en su computadora, me conocía desde hace bastante tiempo.

-Bien Lysett ¿y tú?- Respondí, por cortesía.

-Bien primor, podrías esperar sentado unos minutos, es que Francis está ocupado con otro paciente y por lo visto se está demorando bastante.

-Claro, no hay inconveniente.- Por suerte no notara que llegue tarde, pensé.

Espere y espere sentado tranquilamente en uno de los sillones de la grande y espaciosa sala de espera, había muchas revistas sobre psicología y cosas por el estilo en la mesita de madera, pero no tenía ganas de leer, el reloj marco las 9:30 y escuche como abrían la puerta y enseguida dirigí mis ojos al lugar del cual procedía el sonido, ahí fue cuando vi a Francis despidiendo a una mujer, hermosa por cierto que tenía unos pecho grande y una cintura pequeña, con cabello castaño y minifalda, parecía sonriente y algo despeinada, pude sentir como se oprimía mi pecho, no sabía porque razones, tal vez, solo, tal vez por la alegría que parecía presentar mi psiquiatra, que le tiraba besos a esa desvergonzada mujer que se reía en voz baja mientras salía del consultorio.

Mantuve mis fracciones como siempre y camine hacia el consultorio, entre y Francis me saludo.

-Bonjour, Mon amour, comment ca va?-

-Hello Francis.- conteste cortante y dolorido por la escena que tuve que presenciar.

-Hoy no estamos de buen humor, cuéntame que te anda pasando ahora mon ami.-

-Nothing.- dije.

-Como tú quieras.- suspiro.

-¿Podemos empezar la consulta?- pregunte algo dudoso.

-Claro.- respondió, mientras me sonreía.

Una hora paso como si fueran minutos, estar así con Francis me reconfortaba de cierta manera, no me sentía tan solo, pero de nada servía, porque al llegar a casa la depresión volvía a mí.

-Bueno creo que es momento de terminar no crees.- dijo finalmente el francés después de ver su reloj.

-Si tienes razón, me ir- cuando iba a contestar, mi oración fue cortada por él.

-Em pensé que hoy podíamos ir a almorzar, claro solo si quieres, tómalo como un tipo de paseo por la cuidad, mientras caminamos buscaremos un restaurante, ¿qué dices? Mon amour.- me guiño el ojo.

-Cl-a-aro, porque no.- Mi cara enrojeció, era mi imaginación o esto era un tipo de cita, agache mi cabeza al suelo y recordé que Francis no es el tipo de personas que toma estas salidas como citas, es un mujeriego que disfruta conquistar la gente y engañarla para que se acuesten con él, enseguida mi emoción repentina se apago con la triste realidad.

-¿Te pasa algo Matthieu?- consulto.

- Hoy no me siento del todo bien, podríamos dejarlo para otro día al paseo, si te parece, adiós.- dije tratando de salir lo más pronto de ese lugar, mis lagrimas amenazaban con salir de mis ojos, di media vuelta y busque la puerta de salida que no estaba muy lejos, pero sentí como mi brazo era atrapado por él y cuando menos lo pensé, mi espalda estaba pegada a la fría superficie de madera de la puerta, abrí mis ojos con sorpresa y fue ahí cuando observe las finas fracciones de su cara, su ceño estaba fruncido y sus hermosos ojos azules demostraban frustración y dolor. Me volvió a subir el color rojo, su cuerpo casi rozaba el mío y su cara estaba a centímetros de la mía, su respiración caliente chocaba contra mis pestañas, hasta que abrió sus labios para hablar.

-Lo siento, se que eres mi paciente y que tal vez tu no quieras mantener una relación fuera de este consultorio, pero dime ¿por qué primero aceptas y ahora me dice que no?- su voz parecía apagada.

-Y-y-o no sé qué decir.- agache mi cabeza, pero rápidamente el me tomo del mentón y me observo fijamente de nuevo.

-Antes que nada quiero que sepas, tal vez es algo repentino y apresurado te conozco hace algunos meses y tienes que saber que estoy enamorado tuyo, muchachito, quiero ser la persona que saque lo bueno de ti, quiero amarte por el resto de mi vida, y ayudarte a salir adelante, je t'aime Matthieu. Su sonrisa se ensancho.

-Hablas enserio, ¿por qué me mientes? solo quieres acostarte conmigo.- no lo aguante más y deje que el torrente de lagrimas se dispersaran de mis ojos.-

-Oh mon dieu, ¿por qué piensas eso? Sé que no soy un ejemplo de persona, pero realmente quiero estar contigo.- contesto acariciando mis mejillas y secando mis lagrimas, se fue acercando suavemente hacia mí, rozo sus labios contra los míos y volvió a decirme que me amaba, y antes de que pienses mal, quiero aclararte que mi anterior paciente, es la futura esposa de un compañero de universidad mío, solo vino a traerme la invitación de su boda. Abrí los ojos y me volví a sonrojar, el estudio mis fracciones y se rio.

-¿Verdaderamente creías que me estaba acostando con ella?-

-Umh oui.- susurré.

-No tienes remedio, ¿qué me dices almorzamos?- pregunto nuevamente.

-D'accord.- respondí sonriendo y volviendo a darle un tierno e inocente beso, algo dentro de mi sentía que mi vida mejoraría después de todo, ahora si había un cable a tierra, por fin tenía una razón para seguir.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Bueno, hasta aquí llego el fic, me gustaría saber su opinión acerca de cómo quedo, si les gusto o no pueden dejarme un review.**


End file.
